


Mirror Mirror

by FreeTraderBeowulf



Series: Vampire Queliot [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cute, Daddy Issues, Gay, Historical Homosexuality, M/M, Mental Health Issues, TikTok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTraderBeowulf/pseuds/FreeTraderBeowulf
Summary: In which Quentin is a cute Vamp E-Boy and Eliot's an immortal British lord with daddy issues. Neither can see themselves in the mirror so piss drunk they decide to try describe each other, and feels insue. Refrences to historical homosexuality.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Vampire Queliot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542049
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Mirror Mirror

“You know what your eyes remind me of.. Geese.”

“Good Lord are we drunk.”

“Fuck off El! They’re very intense you know. It reminds me of this one time where a goose ate my klondyke bar at the boardwalk.”

“And what year was that in?”

“Oh when do I ever remember. Sometime in the last 100 I think.”

The year in question was 1904, when at Coney island someone had made a miniature village full of dwarves, and Julia --his best friend since before they even turned-- had insisted they see what all the fuss was about. A goose had indeed eaten his klondyke bar, and Julia shared what was left of hers with him. He had kept in mind to be respectful of any birds that hisses for the next century or so.

“Okay Q, so remind me of why that's a good thing?”

“Okay so your eyes are like geese because they look so pretty and mysterious and I really want to pet them until they like, become convinced they’re carnivorous or something.”

“Is that a metaphor for blowjobs? Because gladly.”

“Don’t distract me when I’m trying to be chaste!”

“Oh baby, I’m always wanting to distract you, we have all the time in the world you know.” Eliot said curling up even closer to Quentin, the two had slipped out of their chairs and were crying piss drunk by the fireplace. “I like that though. I never imagined them like that. I wish I had written down what I looked like before, that might have been nice to have.” he mused.

“Well!” Quentin said very seriously, grabbing the sides of Eliot’s face. “You have the cutest stubbly cheeks I’ve ever seen.” He then smiled in that way only Quentin could, the lines in his eyes deep from centuries of it.

“Your cheeks aren’t. No I think you have baby cheeks. And your eyelids make you look sleepy.”

“I like your curls, reminds me of my ex.”

“Fuck off for real this time!” Eliot said laughing. 

“Trust me it's a compliment. She was cute, but you give way better head. God what even was her name?”

“Babe I can hardly remember our brunch reservations, let alone the chick you were banging in what was probably the French revolution.”

“Fuckin’-a. And it was a lady of the court I believe. She had that makeup that made the dames skin sink in.”

“I believe that's lead paint darling. More wine?”

“Nope, I must let my boyfriend knows how beautiful he is because the world can be inherently unfair, now have I ever told you that your cheekbones dig into my chest sometimes, and I like it because it reminds me of you’re there when I wake up.”

“Well, have I ever told you that your jaw disappears behind your ears until you smile, and when you push your hair back There's a spot thats paler than the rest of you.”

“Didn’t think that was humanly possible.”

“One would think after 500 years my baby boy would remember that he's not a human anymore. And I think it's from the sunlight that comes in through the window.”

“You drool when you sleep.”

“And you have a wine mustache right now.”

Quentin immediately wiped at his lip, cheeks lit up red. Eliot laughed and put a hand up towards his cheek before putting it back on the floor, where Quentin wrapped their pinkies together.

“Your nose is just a little crooked El. I think you broke it once or twice.”

“You guess correct, and at least one of the bastards I broke it right back.”

“Your Dad?” Quentin said too quickly. He got nosy when he was drunk.

Eliot took a hearty swig of his wine, knocking it back so the tartness felt like dirt on his tongue. “Nope, just a shepherd in Venezuela. Though my father is so far deep in the ground I doubt there's anything left of him to break.”

Quentin started at him quizzically, and slumped even further into the floor. “You look just like him don’t you?”

“Your dimples are cute.”

“That's why you didn’t get yourself painted or nothing. You look just like him.”

“I don’t see why that's relevant.”

“His eyes aren’t yours.”

“They're exactly his.” Eliot spat.

“Yours have seen more. He saw dirt fields and corpses.”

“I’ve seen far more of those things than he ever did.”

Quentin sat up and was waving his hands around. It was like screaming at someone in the road a car was about to hit them, but they’re too far away to hear. “You’ve seen empires rise and fall. Countries get discovered and nations born.”

“All times I can hardly remember. You’ll get like that to one day when you're older.”

“I’d like to think you’d remember this.” Q muttered

Eliot signed. “How could I ever forget it?”

“I'm sure there's been other boys.”

Eliot’s fingernails dug into his hand and he released them. He was at least making some effort to be a little less melodramatic. Quentin’s brow furrowed. They were bushy and reminded him of wheat at harvest, which was mildly insulting enough for Quentin to actually take the compliment to heart.

“What are you doing Q?”

Quentin has gotten up from the floor and was foraging through the cramped writing desk. He took out the ballpoint pen he favored --and that to this day Eliot still found distasteful-- and wrote. Americans certainly didn’t have the mind to embrace beauty anymore, ugly pens, ugly paper. Quentin started giggling.

“What are you laughing about baby.”

“It was meant to be a romantic gesture.”

“Turn it round then.”

Scribbled hastily on the paper was a piss-poor portrait where Eliot’s nose took up three-quarters of his face. The lines are scratchy and anxious over the long confident strokes underneath he abandoned once he realized he didn’t get the shape quite right.

“Now these are your eyebrows and they always look uppish and brooding. The top of your lip bends just like that, I got that right and.. You know what? It’s perfect, this is exactly what you look like.”

“I have three nostrils?”

“Yes. All the better for smelling when I make you your favorite dinner.”

“Duck Confit with Polenta?”

“Was thinking more my blueberry pancakes but sure, what the hell. And here's where Margo nearly took your eye out..”

“Bitch didn’t have to make it even.” Eliot muttered, and Q squinted at him. “So what's that thing on the side there?”

“Me for scale. See how my head's right under your chin?”

“Your a stick without legs.”

Quentin rolled his eyes and hastily scribbled some in. Now it kinda looked like a dick. “Your very particular you know El.”

“Well took me 200 years to decide on you didn’t I?”

“Yes, because for the charming socialite you are, you are a true and utter dumbass when it comes to anyone dropping a hint. Seriously a fucking century?” Quentin said straddling him. His hair was frizzy backlight from the fireplace.

“You really are loving the slang of this decade aren’t you. And are those hearts under your eyes going to be a permanent thing?” Eliot said wrinkling up his nose.

“I know you don’t like my Tik-Toks but they are quite popular among the young humans. Everythings on the up and up here. I can hold hands with you out in the world now.”

“In the dead of night. I don’t get how it was much different from when I was in England.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying the only reason we lived long enough to find each other is because we turned. We cheated. That's how we outlived our parents and the shit they put us through. We can’t even go outside! It’s the sunrise right now and we can’t see it. I don’t even know what I’m trying to say but— shit your trying to have a romantic moment and I can’t even think straight.”

“Okay, so we cheated. But you also put up with millenas worth of bullshit for who you are. We got to live to see this, to be this. Not your fault it took the humans this long to figure it out. If we hadn’t turned we would have never met, then where would we be?”

Eliot wasn’t sure what to say to that. He paused. “That’s really how you see me?”

Quentin laughed, “I’ve had to look at that pretty face of yours for 300 years, I would hope I know it by now.” 

“I’ll never get over those eyes of yours you know. Don’t think I can describe them eloquently as you..”

“HONK!”

“Shut up!” Eliot said smiling now. “But I think you were worth the wait.”

Quentin put his head on Eliot's chest and felt his chest rise and fall as their socks got warm by the fireplace. “Your face is yours El. And I don’t think even your Dad can deny this. We don’t have to stay in the dark anymore.”

“Should we go watch the sunrise? We can put on all the coats and things, just for a minute.”

“No, I think I want to stay here just a little longer.”

“I can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure why i wrote this, i just kinda needed to. its nice to remind myself theres somewhere i'm going to be okay, even if i have to wait awhile to be who i am without fear. think shes worth it.


End file.
